The Jealousy Policy
by JaneAnne97
Summary: Jane can never seem to pick the right guy. Like Logan who thinks it is okay to cheat and no less with the girl she hates the most and takes her to the dance that Jane and Logan were supposed to go to. But luckily Logan makes his best friend take Jane to the dance so she won't be mad. But Jane is beyond mad. Luckily Carter, Logan's best friend agrees to Jane's plan.


"Jane, Logan is here." My mom yelled at me from the bottom of the stairs that lead to the hall where my bedroom was. Logan is my super sexy hot, Quarterback and captain of the football team boyfriend. He is the greatest boyfriend he does everything you would want him to do. Anyway my name is Jane and I am like super popular but not a stereotypical popular. I am super nice I guess because t that is what everyone says about me. I am also a red head with blue green eyes which is a weird combination but that is what God gave me. Which I am also a huge christian. Everyone at school likes that about me.

"Thanks Mom tell him I am coming down in a second." I yelled back at my mom. As I finished up my makeup I hoped that Logan would think that I looked pretty in my Homecoming dress. A minute later I finished the final touches on my makeup and ran down the hall when I got to the stair I stopped and started to walk down the stairs for that dramatic effect like in the movies. As I slowly walked down the stair I saw Logan staring at me but as I went down a few more steps I stopped in the middle of the staircase. "Carter what are you doing here? Where is Logan?" I asked Carter, Logan's Best friend.

"Um...Jane I am really sorry ah...Logan is going to the dance with Tracie Goldbooger tonight sorry. Ah...Logan wants me to take you to the dance tonight and he will make it up to you some other time."Carter seemed genuinely sorry that my boyfriend is cheating on me with my arch nemesis Tracie and that we would be good and still be together after him doing such a terrible non-speakable thing. Well if that what he thinks then that kid has another thing coming for him.

"Jerk!" I mumbled yelled out loud. And walked down the rest of the stairs to stand next to Carter.

"Excuse me." Carter said

"Never mind." I said back looking at him and I had a good idea as I looked at him.

"So Carter will you really take me to the dance?" I asked

"um..Yeah sure Jane." He answered back probably though because he felt sorry for me or because we were friends. That would have to do for my plan though.

"Okay so I have an idea so I really want to get back at Logan so I thought since he set us up that we should like be a pretend couple. I know for a fact he hates it when girls cheat on him but he cheats on girls so he will get jealous. I think it will be fun we can make out, slow dance everything we could even continue the plan at school tomorrow. So what do you think?" I asked Carter all so sweetly.

"I think it is a great idea give him a taste of his own medicine." Carter agreed

"Great then lets get going ." I said then we started out the door and got into his car and too the dance. On the car ride over we talked about the official plans of tonight and the rules on the agreement. When we got to the entrance to the gym door where the dance was being held we were holding hand (which of course we agreed on). When we walked in to sit down at a table everyone stopped dancing and stared at us because they knew first of all that I was dating Logan, Second of all they knew I was not the cheating type, third of all they knew that Logan and I didn't break up for a fact because they would would of heard about that(Gossip travels fast at this school). Carter and I Just ignored them because we knew exactly what would happen. When I saw Logan looking at me I just smiled at him and gave him a little wave. When I did that he stopped dancing with Tracie and stomped over to us. I think Carter saw him because he pulled me as close as he could get me to him.

"Hey Babe." I said to Logan.

"Carter I thought I said bring her to the dance to hang out with her friends not take her as a date. What are you guys doing anyway."

"Dancing Logan. What do you think we are doing. Why can't I dance with my friend Carter here." I asked Logan.

"First of all that was not dancing it was cuddling, and second of all you are my girlfriend not his, third of all I was not talking to you."

"Wow Dude don't talk to her like that she can dance with whoever she wants she's the one who got stood up by her boyfriend so he could go out with another girl. Which happens to be her worst enemy which I bet you did not know because you don't care. Do you?"Carter said trying to control his anger at his best friend

"Wow Dude Calm down." Logan said.

"You can't tell him what to do!" I yelled at Logan.

"Ya and I will not calm down!"Carter finally let out his anger and yelled.

"Carter babe lets go find some where quiet to sit and talk." I said rubbing Carter's arm in a seductive way to make Logan jealous.

"Yeah okay lets go then and leave this jerk to go dance with his other girlfriend."Carter said starting to walk with me to find a table to sit at. As we walked over we held hands and I leaned into Carter. This time it wasn't to make Logan jealous it was for me because I wanted to I wanted to feel safe in Carter's arms because I did. He is the one person who makes me feel safe it has been like that even when I had Carter,Logan, and my best friend Liyla over for scary movie night Carter usually sat next to me and I leaned into him on the scary parts, not my boyfriend Logan. I never really thought about it until now. People were staring at us still when we went to sit down and we were still holding hand. Which for whatever reason made me tingle all over my body it was weird but delightful all at the same time I liked the feeling a lot. I wondered if Carter standing up for me meant he liked me. I doubt it though he just broke up with his girlfriend he probably isn't even thinking about other girls right now.

When we found a spot to sit down we just sat down across from each other and held hands and stared at each other. The way he looked at me made me feel like he really liked me and it wasn't fake like this relationship. I don't even know why I want him to like me. I don't like him so why do I want him to like me. I feel so weird inside when I am around Carter. I don't feel like that when I am around Logan. Aren't I supposed to feel like that around Logan or is this just some kind of stomach flu. I wish I knew what the feeling is but I am guessing it's the flu.

"Are you okay Jane you look sick?" Carter asked me while letting go of my hand to feel my forehead. When he touched me I knew what is was and it wasn't the stomach flu.

"Yeah of course I am great I'm with you." I said ever so sweetly. After saying that Carter got out of his seat and leaned over the table and caressed my face and he leaned in and kissed me. At that moment I was defiantly certain that This was not the stomach flu. Sparks flew like crazy during the kiss I never wanted to stop. Then he pulled away and I looked around and Logan was coming over looking extremely angered at the most amazing kiss of my life. Then Carter sat down probably waiting the end of his life which will be ended by Logan. Right now. I watched Logan get closer and I got more scared and more scared and he looked angrier and angrier. When he started to ball up his fist and put it up to punch someone. I started to go with my gut and get up and throw myself at Carter to protect him. I was scared I didn't know this plan would go this far. When I did that Carter just just picked me up and set me down and started to go towards Logan. I could tell he wasn't scared at all. When they both got to each other they stopped and Logan tried to throw a punch but Carter grab his hand and told him something that I didn't hear. It must of worked because Logan just walked away for Carter and started to dance with ugh..Goldbooger (I hate her). Carter started to come over to me.

"You want to dance?" Carter asked me

"I would love to. First you have to tell me, what did you say to him that made him leave?" I asked him.

"I told him exactly what he told me when he told me to bring you to the dance." He told me as he took me to the dance floor with his hand in mine we started to slow dance to "A Thousand Years" By Christina Perry.

"And what was that?" I asked looking up to see his face.

"Nothing" He whispered softly into my ear.

"Okay then I will get it out of you soon."

"You think." he said looking down at me straight into my eyes.

"I know I will I am super good at that it's my hobby."

"Really?" Carter answered back.

"yep" I said and then stepped up on my tippy toes and pecked Carter on the lips. Then he picked me up and pulled me close and he kissed me again. Sparks defiantly flew I wondered if Carter could feel them too. I think I love him and I always have I mean we have hung out a lot lately since Logan and I have started dating. I pulled away and pecked his lips again and leaned into his chest and started dancing to the song again. "Carter?" I asked

"Yes Jane?" Carter asked

"I think I like you for real not for the plan or policy whatever you want to call it."

"I was hopping you would say that soon so I wasn't the only one who felt that way forever." Carter said happy about what I told him.

"Wait how long have you felt this way about me?"I asked hopping forever because that's how I have felt.

"Actually for a long time since I got to know you I guess." Carter said kissing the top of my head and then resting his forehead on mine.

"Really I think I started to like you when I got to know too but I don't think I have really realized it until tonight." I said lifting my head up to look Carter into his eyes. He just stared back into my eyes. "Um...Carter I don't think that this is going to work out especially because of Logan. I think that would be the best idea." I said as I stopped dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Okay." Carter said "But I don't understand why we can't go out. Logan isn't a problem I know how to deal with him. Didn't you just watch me get rid of him earlier. Jane I really like you I have waited for you too say it back too me forever and when you do, you won't do anything about it because of Logan for goodness sakes Jane he is just one person. I can handle him he is not as strong as he looks. Then I guess if you feel that way that maybe I should just take you home. I won't be able to have a good night anymore because of this conversation." Carter lectured me about how he felt. I wanted to cry. I was just trying to protect both of us from everything. This was just supposed to be fun.

"Fine lets go I am done anyway." I said tearing up. I could hardly see anything anymore. As we started to walk out of the gym I couldn't help but cry about this whole night. My boyfriend is cheating on me with my worst enemy. I made my fake boyfriend mad at me for trying not to hurt anyone but I did hurt someone Carter. Oh and Tracie is coming over to me.

"Hi Carter" Tracie said in a sweet seductive way. Probably trying to steal my fake boyfriend from me. "Oh hi Jane I didn't see you there. I guess you just blend in huh. Or your dress is just not pretty enough to be seen. Well anyway Carter I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime that you are not busy or entertaining Jane when Logan puts you up too it. I know how boring that could be. So you want to?" The devil asked Carter while twirling her short blonde hair.

"Ah...I don't think so Tracie I have a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend so I don't believe that is the best idea I am already on your boyfriends bad side lately I don't think stealing another one of his girlfriends is the best idea." Carter answered back nicely as I just stood there watching Tracie staring at my man.

"Who's your girlfriend Carter?" She asked twirling her hair with her finger getting frustrated

"I am. I'm Carter's Girlfriend." I said letting out a deep breath

"I didn't ask you." Tracie said disgusted with me. She looked at Carter and smiled waiting for his answer.

"Jane is my girlfriend like she said. Oh and would you just leave her alone trying stealing all of her boyfriend. You are so rude what is your issue. I also don't understand why you think I would go out with you even if I didn't have a girlfriend you are not my type. Ugly, blonde and rude don't go well with me. I like sweet, blue green eyed red heads. Definitely my type." Carter said still looking at Goldbooger.

"Ugh..,..what is your problem!?" Goldbooger screamed

"You. Whats your problem?"Carter asked

" ahhhhh!" Tracie screamed and ran into the building crying.

"Thanks for standing up for me. I know your..." I said then was interrupted by Carter.

"Stop right there and just stop talking I don't need to hear it all over again I got the basis why you won't go out with me I don't need to hear 'You just aren't what I am looking for' or any of that other crap you were going to say. Your welcome for standing up to you but I don't need to hear any more I understand you don't like me." Carter said getting really frustrated.

"I'm sor..." but I got interrupted again.

"I said I have heard enough now please get in the truck." Carter holding open the door.

"Carter I did..." This time he just held up his hand and I got what he was trying to say. The whole car ride to my house was really uncomfortable. When we stopped at my house I just got out and went inside and he just speed out of my driveway. When I came in I heard my mother ask what was wrong but I just ignored her, went straight up to my room, looked the door, got pj's on, got my i-pod, and climbed into bed with all the blankets over m,y head with blaring music and cried. The next day I pretended I was sick and stayed home from school. I cried that whole day and didn't leave my room. I didn't eat either when my mom brought food I nibbled and then threw it away. The whole day I wanted to die. All I thought about was Carter and how he is mad at me. I don't want him to mad at me I want to be in his arms, I want him to walk me to every class, and show me off to all his friends like I am his prize because that's how he believes it. But like that is ever going to happen Carter hates me now because I turned him down because I was trying to protects us both. My plans all suck and don't benefit anyone. Now that it has turned out like this I don't even like my plans.

The n ext day I went to school. I defiantly did not want to but my mother made me because she figured out my lie. The day at school was hell I was completely ignored by the one person that I wanted to talk to when he passed me in the hall he didn't even look at me he acted like I didn't exists.

As Logan walked toward me I was scared I wanted to hide in a hole and not talk to him but I had to stand up for my self and break us up officially.

"Hey babe so I was thinking about going to a movie tonight just the three of us." Logan said right of the bat no how are you or anything.

"The three of us? Because I am pretty sure there is only two of us in this relationship." I asked knowing exactly what is coming.

"Well technically so is Tracie." Said Logan.

"No Logan Tracie is not in this relationship I hate Tracie she is the worst person on the center of this earth and I would never date her or have any kind of relationship with Tracie not even friends. I extremely dislike Tracie so if you are going to two time with the worst person on earth then we are over and I would truly love it if you never ever in you whole entire life never talk to me." I told him and turned on my heels and left him with his mouth wide open catching flies. As I walked away I saw Carter watching me from a distance. When he saw me notice him he quickly pretended I didn't notice me again and I went back to sulky after feeling so good about my self and standing up for my self. The rest of day I wanted to cry again because of one person-Carter.

Just because he won't talk to me my world and split into two huge pieces. When I saw Carter at the end of the day I saw him with Tracie laughing and my heart split. He knew that I hated her and yet he is all over her. As I opened my locker I noticed and envelope sticking out of my locker. When I pulled it out I saw the name _Janey_ printed in I noticed Carter's sloppy print. When I saw that I was relieved and excited. Maybe he was begging me to take him back, maybe he was saying sorry about how he acted last night and want to continue our friendship. It was nothing like either of those things. It read...

_Dear Janey, _

_I hope you know you broke my heart. I believe that it would be best if you would never talk to me as long as you live you huge fat cow I think that I suit Tracie better than your ugly self. You should go and die in a hole for what you have done to me. I hate you and never want to see you again so I would suggest you transfer schools for everyone sakes not just mine. Oh just so you know I hate _

_you_

_ -Carter_

As I finished the letter I teared up and started balling and dropped the letter and ran. As I ran out I noticed Carter sweep up the note and scan through it and ran after me. I stopped and turned around on my heels.

"Why are you following me I thought you never wanted to talk to me again?" I asked rudely not understanding why was he following me.

"Jane I didn't write this I would never write anything like this I may be upset with you but I don't even feel like any of this I still want to still be friends in fact I was going to write a letter to you about that but I lost the envelope that I was going to use. But anyway that is not important. Why would you even believe that I would right something that terrible to you or about you. You should know me by now that I would never do anything like that because I have feeling for you." Carter said

"Whatever drop the act Carter I know you wrote the letter I am sorry that I hurt you the other night but I was trying to protect you from Logan I didn't want you to lose your best friend. I was trying to do what was best for the both of us but it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to because you hate me. I guess I will transfer like you suggested ." As I said that I heard someone say yeah in the background. My first though was that it was Carter but I notice that he didn't say it and he heard it to.

"Janey don't transfer I want you here. I need you here. Didn't you hear that I have feelings for you. Don't you know that I can't live with out you. But instead of noticing you think that we can't be together just because of a jerk that neither of us need. He is not my friend Jane." He tells me and walk s over me and wipes a tear from my eye and pulls me close. I put my hands around me too.

"Carter stop this is not what I want I can't do this." I said and walked away and walked to my car. I stopped and turned around for a minute. I saw Carter standing there and I can see his knees quiver and he looks like he is about to fall to the ground. As I was about to go over there and tell him I want to be together I see Goldbooger walk out of the bushes and walk over to my Carter. Which I have no clue why she was in the bushes. OH MY GOODNESSS I know why she was in the bushes she was listening to our conversation to see what I would say and she the one who wrote the letter I have to go tell Carter. So I turned around and went to tell him. When I got to him I told him everything while Tracie was still there.

"Tracie did you really try to sabotage our chance of us getting together?" Carter asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"yeah why wouldn't I. I want you carter and Jane is blocking my chance. She is such a cow go to hell Jane." Tracie admitted

"I am already in it sorry to tell you."I told Tracie

"Tracie," Carter interrupted "You don't or ever will have a chance with me you are a rude little brat and I am not into those kind of girls."

"Oh my gosh not again!"Tracie screamed

"Oh dissed twice in one week a double whammy that is so unfortunate. I am sorry not really just try to condole you." I said with a lot of expression.

"UGGGGHHHHH!" Tracie screamed as she stomped of to her car. As she left Carter and I just laughed hysterically. After a while we just stood there a felt obligated to talk.

"Carter..."I said but was interrupted by Carter.

"Janey I should be the one that is sorry I am sorry how I reacted the first time you told me that we couldn't be together. I acted immature and I am sorry for my behavior."Carter told me.

"Really you should not be apologizing I know how you felt like when I thought you wrote that letter it crushed me I thought at least we could be friends once you calmed down. And you already apologized once."

"i want to be friends Jane I just want to be more and I know I can't push it because you don't feel the same way."

" Carter I do feel the same way but I don't know" as I said that I walked over to carter and threw my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged me back really tight . I pulled my head up slightly so I could see his face without pulling away. "Carter I want to be friends and see if what we feel real and if it is we can go out on one date to see how we feel. But you have to give me one month of being friends because I am still going through my 'horrid' breakup with Logan" I said enunciating the horrid.

"Okay I guess that works because I know I will definitely still have feeling for you in a month and way longer. As long as we still talk, hang out, and text and stuff because I wouldn't be able to live with out you for that long." Carter questioned my plan.

"yeah of course I can't not talk to you for a month that would be hard for me too." I said. I would never be able to stay away for him that long I die and hide in my room and cry because he is my life. I can't tell him that because he will think that we can be together then but we can't i want time before i jump into another possible bad relationhip.


End file.
